


I Want Romance

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is Julia's reaction to when she came home to find William possessed, her shooting him and how she began possessed in the episode Sir. Sir? Sir!
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 1





	I Want Romance

Julia comes home her hands shaking, anxious, nervous, and scared; she places her medical bag on the table and calls out for William.

"William?" she says with a nervous voice and notices a silhouette of him standing behind the living room door. He opens the door in only his robe and slippers

"Welcome home, Julia, how was your day?" he says in a weird, almost robot like voice

"It was lovely, you?" in a shaky voice

"It was most pleasant" he says and while taking a few steps

She fakes laugh and smiles

"Would you like to have romance?"

In a squeaky voice she says "pardon?" "This is definitely not my William" she thought.

"It's what a husband and wife do, is it not?"

"Let me get changed" she says as she backs up trying to reach for the gun in her bag

He approaches closer, "I can help you with that"

She hits the table, "not now William" and looks in her bag

He approaches again "I want romance"

She grabs the gun, "NOT ANOTHER STEP!" she says as she points the gun to him. She really wanted to say "WHERE'S MY HUSBAND, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!"

He speaks in a deep voice "romance" and opens his mouth exposing the alien that's possessing his body.

"AAAH!" she freaks out and shoots him and screams

"You don't want romance?" he says and collapses to the floor

She begins crying and can't believe what she did to her husband, too the man she loved.

"William…" she puts the gun down on the table, walks towards his body and collapses on his chest and begins sobbing.

"William…I'm so sorry" she says as she checks his pulse and nothing, "no, William, please come back to me"

"I didn't mean to kill you…I…I was scared when I saw what creature in your mouth. Please come back…I love you…I love you so much" she says while sobbing and kisses him on the lips.

She continues crying on his chest and sits up and goes and sits on the bench continuing to look at William in distraught. The phone rings and its George telling her he has a plan and he will be over. She tells him to hurry and hangs up the phone, when she hears behind her; "romance" and her eyes went wide.

He stands up and she begins running to the door, but he keeps following her and grabs the stand by the door and pushes it down so he would trip but he walks over it. She runs to the table and grabs the gun, "stay back" but he grabs the gun and breaks it in half.

"I want romance" he says again and grabs her arms and pulls her into a kiss.

"NO, PLEASE, NO!" she screams and tries to pull away but he's a lot stronger and the next thing, Julia sees the creature in his mouth again and it enters into her mouth. She screamed, but then was calm and smiled "yes I need to obey and honor my husband. Let's have romance?"

"Yes, I want romance" William says and leads her into the bedroom.

The End


End file.
